Fell into Another Dimension
by Tatiana May
Summary: Ratchet finds a strange infobot promised to lead him to the lombaxes. Is this it? And what does all this have to do with the poor dead General? (More writing this for myself, will post more if you guys like it. Updates will be slow. At work constantly. Rating for mild language, could go up.)


It had been a long and awkward fall into the place Ratchet hoped was one of the planets of the lombax dimension.

It had started that morning when he had found a strange infobot stashed in one of the reaches of Fastoon. The sources he had received the information from seemed pretty solid, but he wasn't quite sure. He had to dig it out of the wall. He was excited, of course, but wasn't about to get his hopes up. As he opened up the old piece of technology, he realized there was a sort of plasma display screen. It had a sentence in lombax, and underneath in English requested his fingerprints.

A frown spread across his face as he slowly removed his glove and placed his hand to the glass. He walked back and forth deliberating this. It could be a trap... But he was strong enough to fight his way out of any trap, right? All of these weapons... A several time galactic hero and it wasn't like anyone was going to pose him a challenge... He wasn't doing anything right now, and... Well, to hell with it.

Ratchet gave in. He let his reckless side take control. It seemed all of the sudden the ground opened up underneath him, a strange feeling of being warped and dropping into space. As he fell, he wondered how stupidly eager he had been. What if this was a trap? Clank sat on his back, so he knew he could use his boosters if need be. He had somehow been asleep this entire time, but he bet that he would answer if the need arose. It was okay, though, Ratchet didn't really want a lecture about how immature and careless he had been.

Finally, his robot companion's sensors must have kicked in, because Clank woke up in the middle of the long fall, and began fretting in as frantic a voice as his circuits could muster, but Ratchet shushed him. He asked politely if Clank could turn on the boosters closer to the ground, and Clank's eyes widened at his calm request.

"I have a feeling this is it. If it is, well, I guess we made it."

Clank was quiet, and turned on the boosters as requested. They gracefully landed. However, if a robot could frown, Ratchet suspected he would have. He expected a lengthy lecture, but Clank was staring at the jungle as he was.

The planet was beautiful. The sky beamed a brilliant blue, a few clouds floated across, and he smiled as he inhaled the air. It seemed to be kind of like Pokitaru... If it wasn't a secret galaxy he bet people would visit here as a vacation. Everything was beautiful and green. He watched some strange looking bird creatures fly by, and wondered if there was a city near the jungle, and frowned. The city could be anywhere from here... A long distance. As a matter of a fact, he didn't even know if there was a city at all.

Clank's voice broke into his thoughts, and Ratchet felt a pang of guilt for endangering his friend, but it passed as soon as he sensed Clank was not angry, but concerned. "Ratchet, we must be on the alert. This is a strange planet, and I sense-" Clank was cut off by the sound of an approaching hover board, landing in the distance. The owner of the hover board must have dismounted a little bit back, because the noise quieted, yet he couldn't see anyone.

Ratchet signaled for Clank to be quiet, and he could barely hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Clank popped himself into an idle mode, turning off his lights to make their presence harder to detect. However, somehow Ratchet's large ears had betrayed him. He didn't hear the approach as the rider stepped up from behind and unceremoniously hit him over the head with the hover board.

"OUCH!" He yelled, and stumbled backwards, flailing for his blaster almost comically as the assailant continued to attempt to bludgeon him over the head with the metal board, an obnoxious clunking sound resounding throughout quiet of the jungle. From what he could decipher of the grunts and battle yells, a tiny female was beating him up. She was hitting him on the crown of his helmet. He had been caught completely off guard and actually was pretty embarrassed. Some hero.

"What the hell are you doing on my planet? How did you find this?! Did you fall from the sky?!" A female voice interrogated. He managed to turn around to see a female lombax, standing not far from him, hover board posed to hit him again. He noticed her form was very petite. Luckily for him the tiny attacker hadn't done any real damage. She couldn't have done much with his helmet on anyway, but he admired her efforts.

As he struggled to pull off his helmet, she spread her feet in a bracing stance and snarled, tiny white teeth showing. She poised her arms to swing the hover board in defense. Her hover board was very big, probably made for two people. He didn't want to get hit with it again. "I should hit you again right NOW-" she yelled, and swung again.

She was halfway through. Right at that moment, he pulled his helmet off. The small assailant's eyes got huge, and his did as well. She held the hover board in a half-swung dead stop.

As the shock wore off, he began to think, and it was almost like the circuits of his brain were struggling to connect. However, now that he had come to his senses... He was pretty sure he was staring at a direct female copy of General Alister Azimuth.


End file.
